


Domesticity

by guineamania



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cute Kids, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Kate have been married for a while now but Captain Kate Beckett still has a few surprises up her sleeve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/gifts).



> So I finally wrote something that wasn't Star Wars! Thanks to dracosdreamer/Cheile for the prompt and hope you like your little gift

“Rick! I’m home,” Kate hissed as she stepped in the door to their house. She had been working late for the past week to try and get this case closed and unfortunately that meant Rick had been having to look after Jo all by himself. Johanna was their three year old daughter and Kate knew full well that Rick spoiled her as soon as she left for work.

“Well hello Captain Beckett,” Rick beamed, getting up from where he was reclined on the couch. “How’s the case?” Rick asked, kissing her cheek and pulling her down onto the couch, practically on his lap.

“All done,” Kate replied a grin forming on her face as well. This killer had been evading her clutches for weeks now and every time she got close he seemed to be miles ahead of her. Finally he had slipped up and her team had brought him down. “And I have accumulated enough over time to have a long weekend, that’s if nothing major happens,” she explained and Rick overly dramatically rolled his eyes. Kate loved her work and Rick knew what he was getting into when he married her. That was one of the many things he loved about his wife. Rick still had his private investigators business open but Alexis was doing a fine job when Rick was on babysitting duty. And anyway Jo loved the office, he had a little play thing in the corner and she was fine. If sometimes that meant he didn’t get to spend the weekends with her then he didn’t mind.

“That’s great. So where should we go. We could go back to the Hamptons and hope there isn’t a murder,” Rick beamed but Kate just smirked.

“I have a better idea.”

 

“Legoland!” both Rick and Joe squealed with mirroring expressions of joy as they stood at the gates looking up at the sign.

“I thought why not, why go all the way out to the Hamptons when we have this on our doorstep,” Kate chuckled before being him by a small three year old and a slightly larger forty five year old.

“Love you,” Rick replied, kissing her on the cheek before picking up Jo and running into the park. Kate just rolled her eyes and followed the two children at a slower pace. She also knew what she had signed up for with the wedding vows. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
